Orain
Orain.org was a wiki farm by moochers for moochers. It allowed freeloaders to operate wikis without paying anything or hosting ads. It was known for hosting TV Tropes fork AllTheTropes, Metapedia fork Rightpedia, and furry porn RPG site Corruption of Champions. Orain was founded in July 2013 by Wikipedians "Dusti" and "Kudu", who almost immediate set out to beg other wikis to join them. In September 2015, a haxxor deleted everything and redirected all visitors to the domain to PornHub. DDoS attacks and hacks On January 22, 2015, sysop John Lewis's departure from Orain. A few days later, Dusti discovered that the orain.org domain had somehow been sold, based on CheckUser data, and contacted law enforcement. An investigation later proved Lewis to be innocent, proving that the CheckUser tool that Wikipedians embrace so much is unreliable. In May 2015, Orain was hit by DDoS attacks that caused Orain's host DigitalOcean to shut down access to IPv4 visitors. Afterwards, Orain adopted CloudFlare while Orain's most boisterous staffer whined. On September 2015, Orain was fatally compromised. The official explanation given by Orain staff is as follows: It seems that the attacker used a social engineering attack of some kind in combination with a malicious alteration to our DNS MX records (which tell email servers where to send emails) to gain access to our CloudFlare and DigitalOcean accounts, allowing them to gain full access to our domain zone and full root access to all our servers. Whether the three aforementioned incidents are connected is unknown. There hasn't been any updates from the Orain staffers since November 2015. Possible culprits A possible culprit behind the Orain hack is its own cofunder, Dustin Muniz. The evidence is as follows: * accounts@orain.org was only accessible by two people at the time of the attack - Dustin Muniz (dusti) and Addshore. Proof: GitHub commit history. * accounts@orain.org was likely the attack vector and a password reset was done so the attacker could gain access to Orain's DigitalOcean accounts. Other Orain staffers, including John Lewis, only had access to the servers themselves and could not have escalated their access using the servers. Without access to the DigitalOcean or CloudFlare accounts, the most damage that could have been down was wiping the servers. Deleting them entirely would have been impossible. * Addshore was instrumental in the first few days in responding to the hack and wrote up a response. He had to have spent several extra hours helping in the recovery while Dustin is nowhere to be found. * Dustin was the only person with access to the IndieGoGo funds and has now run off with them. No one has received their swag for donating to their campaign he's got a history of . * Dustin and could use the extra money. After IndieGoGo fees, Dustin probably made off with around $2000. Others at first believed the attack was orchestrated by John Lewis to promote his new farm, but he did not have the access necessary to pull it off. Dusti just vanished Many months later, no updates on Orain and Dusti has vanished. There's no way it would take them this long to prove his identity and restore the site. Dusti's Wikipedia talk page has been full of unanswered questions, though mostly archived by a bot, just one remains: Dusti--I wonder what he's doing nowadays? Probably the same thing Tourette's Guy says about the man who played Data on Star Trek. Gallery File:OrainCompromisedIrc.png|brb, compromised. File:OrainRedirectedToPornHub.png|Enjoy your porn. File:OrainDatabasesGone.png|Deleted. File:OrainCulpritRootAccess.png|Missed him by nine hours. File:Orain IndieGoGo no response.png|Where is my coffee cup??? External links *orain.org loldead *Downfall of Orain | Addshore * *Orain Compromise Initial Statement | Orain Wikifarm Staff Blog Category:General articles